Paintball Fun
by we are Romantic
Summary: The Naruto cast goes paintballing: Girls vs Boys. When Shikamaru comes up with a crazy plan involving a half naked Sasuke, what happens? Who wins?


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be happy. That would mean I would own Sasuke. (:

A/N: There are no pairings in here, so don't get too excited. I've never gone paintballing, but I hear its fun! Please enjoy!

**Paintball Fun**

By: _r y u s s e i_

* * *

"No. I am not going." He folded his arms defiantly.

"Aww come on, asshole! Do it, for me?" His teammate's pathetic pouty face made him frown more. Only girls could pull that off. Strike that; only _pretty_ girls could do that.

"No." He was glaring by now.

"Please, Sasuke-kun? It'll be fun!" Eager eyes looked at him. He hated eager. Eager anything annoyed him to no extent.

"_Fun_? Running around with guns and paint pebbles instead of bullets trying to shoot each other is your version of _fun_?" He scoffed.

"Oh, please!"

"It's no use, Sakura-chan. Let's go. Sasuke is too much of a weakling to participate anyways." The blond ninja grabbed Sakura's arm and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Sasuke spoke in a clipped, cold tone. A smug smile spread across Naruto's face as he turned around to face Sasuke again.

Bingo.

Naruto spun around on his heel, Sakura slapping his hand off her arm. "Ookaay then…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "LET'S GO!"

--

"You are a fucking idiot for dragging me here," Sasuke said short of breath. He gripped the paintball gun tightly and looked over his shoulder. A paintball came flying at his face and he quickly looked away. It splattered with almost shattering impact on the wall behind him. He heard a squeal from the opposite side.

"I almost got Sasuke-kun!" It was Ino's voice.

"Hey, you agreed to come!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. He was already hit three times.

"Dipshit."

"Fuckface."

"Hey, guys! Don't lose your grip yet. Okay," Shikamaru said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I got a plan."

"The plan is to cower in fear while all the girls come after us."

"Shut up, dipshit, he's talking."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Because people actually _like_ my voice. No one wants to hear an ass braying."

"Guys! What about the plan?"

"Right, go ahead, Shikamaru!" Rock Lee cheered.

"Well what we have to do first…"

--

"I got Chouji five times," TenTen laughed. She reloaded her gun.

"That's because all he did was sit and eat chips behind that wall!" Ino giggled.

"Temari, you must be really into this," Sakura commented as she glanced at Temari, who was scanning the surrounding area.

"Shh.." She warned. Temari held up two gloved fingers and pointed to the left. She did several SWAT team symbols and all the girls nodded. "Ready?" The girls nodded again. "Disperse!"

--  
"…You got that, Naruto?"

"Crystal clear, man," Naruto snickered and threw a smug look at Sasuke. "Great plan."

"It is NOT a great plan! I am not going to do that," Sasuke said icily. "I will get killed."

"It's the only way to win this." Shikamaru said it as if it were a fact.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Neji said. Although his face was expressionless, Sasuke could just tell he was snickering on the inside.

"Shh! I hear them coming!" Naruto hissed. He smiled at Sasuke. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke said as he threw his gun at Naruto. The rest of the guys saluted Sasuke as he walked off towards the girls alone.

--

"Someone is approaching…" TenTen said excitedly.

"Sakura, go check out who (or what) it is." Temari checked her ammunition and pointed straight ahead. "Make sure to give the signal if you need help." Sakura nodded and left, holding onto her gun and adjusting her vest.

"Honestly, those boys are so _stupid_ to all hide in one spot," Ino said exasperated.

--

Sakura walked slowly, feeling quite alone and on edge without the rest of her team. It got darker as she went between more and more walls. Sakura ran her fingers along the walls to keep from going to a dead end. She suddenly tripped over something and fell with a thud.

"Ugh…" Sakura grunted as she rubbed her knee. Sakura blinked and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. She realized what she had tripped over. It was an armor vest. It belonged to one of the guys. She looked ahead and saw more items strewn on the floor. A t-shirt, a belt, _pants_… Sakura's breathing became louder.

A guy was running around here. In only boxers. Who could it be? Sakura tried to see what color the shirt was but it was still too dark to see. Sakura got up and continued walking, the shirt in her hand. Finally, the lighting got better and Sakura looked down to see what color the shirt was. Black.

The same colored shirt Sasuke was wearing. Sakura walked faster.

She heard footsteps. She walked even faster.

Sakura turned the corner and gasped. There was Sasuke, sitting against the wall, half naked.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Sakura breathed. Sasuke looked up, his face showing surprise for a brief moment.

"Sakura."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Relaxing." Sasuke mentally slapped himself for saying such a foolish thing.

"Relaxing? Where are the rest of the guys?"

"I don't know." It Sasuke had been fully dressed, Sakura would have been a little suspicious. But he wasn't, and oh lord did his abs look great.

"Oh.. well.." Sakura's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled apologetically while Sasuke looked uninterested. She picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura! Where are you?" It was Ino.

"Um, I-I'm looking for them."

"Well we're coming after you."

"N-No! Don't do that! I've got it under control!"

"Too late. We've sent TenTen after you. She should be coming soon."

"Oh."

"Bye then!" Ino said cheerily. Sakura ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded so sexy when he was uninterested.

"My mom." Sakura cringed instantly. _My mom_? How lame could you get!?

"Oh."

A weird silence spread and Sasuke stared piercingly into Sakura's eyes. They stared at each other for quite a while until…

"…Sakura? Where are you? You wouldn't believe what I found!" It was TenTen.

"H-Here." Sakura said shakily, never taking her eyes off Sasuke.

Damn. Half naked Sasuke time was going to be over soon.

"…It's a pair of p-.." TenTen stopped her sentence short when she turned the corner. "Holy fucking SH—."

--

"There's our cue! Go girls, go!" Temari cried and the all the girls came rushing after TenTen and Sakura.

--

"S-Sasuke… What are you doing?!" TenTen tried to look baffled, but all you could see was the admiration of her eyes on his body. TenTen gripped her gun. She threw a look at Sakura. She saw Sasuke's black shirt still in Sakura's hand. "What is that?"

"U-um.. I-It was on the ground, I swear!" Sakura blushed furiously and dropped the t-shirt. Sasuke's lips twitched into a smirk. "I think I hear the rest of our team coming…"

Sasuke's smirk instantly fell. Oh shit.

In a matter of minutes, the rest of the girls came running around the corner.

--

"This is hilarious," Naruto whispered.

"Shut up, you'll blow our cover!" Shikamaru hissed.

"I must admit, however, that this is quite hilarious on our part. But what about poor Sasuke-kun?" Rock Lee crouched and looked at Naruto, who was still grinning.

"Who gives a fuck?"

--

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Ooh…"

"W-What's g-going o-on?"

"Daaaammmnnn…"

A series of reactions rippled through the mob of girls as they all held on to their guns.

Sasuke was going to KILL the guys when this was over.

"Why are you half naked?" Temari demanded, trying to be expressionless as possible. She was miserably failing.

"I am relaxing."

"So you need to take off all your clothes?" She eyed him with curiosity.

"Not all of them," Sasuke pointed out as he stood up and held up one hand. He put his hand into a jutsu sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. All the girls gasped.

"It's a trap! It's a trap! Disperse!" Temari cried. But it was no use. It was a dead end. They could hear the rest of the guys running from all directions. They had lost.

As the girls started to drop their guns, Ino stamped her foot. "NO, GIRLS! WE MUST NOT GIVE UP NOW! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

TenTen put her hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino turned around. "No, Ino. We gave up as soon as we saw Sasuke." Ino looked down and dropped her gun. She had to admit, though, that it was a little worth seeing Sasuke half naked.

--

"Good game, eh?" Naruto grinned and playfully punched Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto, intstantly making him withdraw with caution.

"I am going to _kill _you."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! And they never even touched you, _Sasuke-kun_!" Naruto snickered. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the shin. "Ow! What did you do that for!?"

"What do you think, idiot?"

"Fuck you."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Dipshit."

"Fuckhead."

"Okay, okay, enough!" Sakura stepped between the two of them. "It was a fun game," Sakura looked at Sasuke. "But remember it was only a _game." _

"Tell that to Shikamaru before he starts making all of us run around half naked," muttered Sasuke.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

--

"…I can't believe we lost!" Temari cried. "Damn men…" _Damn half naked Sasuke…_

The girls all sighed and drank their tea.

--

Sasuke put his keys back into his pocket and opened the door. He slumped onto the couch and let a smile cross his lips. Even though he would rather die than tell Naruto this, but he really did have fun.

* * *

So? Did you like it? Please tell me, because I would LOVE to know! (: Thanks for readingg...


End file.
